fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - October 20, 2018
Lots of stuff! |-|Wiki News= Wiki Scanning Completed The wiki scanning for general spelling and grammar errors was completed on October 8. Out of the 3,300 pages on this wiki (two weeks ago, we've created a lot since then), the bot only corrected errors on 118 of them, which is around 3.5%! That’s actually pretty good compared to other wikis. But, the bot isn’t perfect, and there will always be grammar and spelling errors somewhere. If you see some errors, please fix them! I will be having the wiki scanned every two months. Promotions/Demotions Congratulations to Jyappeul for becoming an administrator on Flipline Fan Customers Wiki! You’ve been an amazing contributor, and your hard work has paid off. Shootingstar656 and Petpower123 have been demoted from junior administrators to regular users. High WAM Scores FFCW has achieved the highest WAM scores than it has in over a year! On October 14, this wiki was ranked number 1956, which is pretty good. And just a few days later on October 17, we were ranked 1953, which is even better! I don’t know the exact date of when we were this high on the leaderboards, but it was probably in 2017. I believe this wiki’s record high score is around 1100, and I think we set that in April 2016. 3,500 Pages! On October 18, the 3,500th page, Rice Ribbons was created by Decidueyefan1! Flipline Fan Customers Wiki has gone from a milestone to another milestone in a record amount of time. We’ve created 500 pages in just 2 months and 4 days, which is a good sign for the wiki, along with the high WAM scores. Top Navigation/Help Pages Remodeling The top navigation and the help pages will be going through some remodeling in the next few days. We want to make sure that every user knows the rules, how to format/categorize pages properly, and other basic things like that, so as a result, we're going to try make some of the help pages, such as the rules and the formatting guide more accessible. Possible Demotion Kassie Macabre was promoted to a bureaucrat back in the wiki’s first few weeks of life. I trusted her because I knew her from the Mariokart Wii Wiki. However, she didn’t necessarily edit enough to earn her bureaucrat rights. She mainly participated in the forums. So, I am planning to send a request to FANDOM staff to see if they will demote her. But, I need some responses first. Go to this thread to voice your opinion whether she should/should not be demoted. |-|Other Stuff= FCT19 Nominations Currently, 56 customers have been submitted by 9''' users. Flipline Fanfiction Wiki has '''12 customers submitted by 2 users. I have been ranking the customers into three categories: Tournament-worthy customers, good customers, and not so great customers. Tournament worthy customers are the best customers that will likely make it into the tournament. Good customers are customers who are good, but not good enough for the tournament. Not so great customers are customers that will definitely not be in the tournament. I won’t be telling you how many customers are in each category yet, but I will tell you once the nominations are over. Keep submitting customers! Amazing Creativity on FFCW The creativity on FFCW is amazing! We have users creating real playable games and drawing their own pictures for their games. Even some of the newest non-playable games on the wiki are looking and sounding amazing. Keep up the good work, and make sure to support your fellow users by playing their games, looking at the drawings, reading the sneak peek blogs, and looking at the actual game pages. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Quick Info Poll Have you ever looked at this wiki's formatting guide? (before seeing this poll. ANSWER HONESTLY) Yes No |-|Random Pal= Today's Random Pal was created by Jyappeul. Remember, go here if you want to see your scene in an upcoming wiki update! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update